Running Away
by ELfict
Summary: Running. It's something Kate Beckett is very good at.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so just a warning, this is pretty angsty. I just needed to get this out there. It'll get less angsty in the next chapter, though. This chapter **_**does **_**have a purpose.******

Running Away

Kate Beckett's brow knitted into a frown as she saw her dad check his watch for what seemed the millionth time since they got to the restaurant.

"Dad, she'll be here soon." She assured him again, ignoring the uneasy feeling that settled in the pit in her stomach. "You know she's having a busy time at work." She reasoned, because they both knew that it was true. But they both also knew that Johanna was never, _ever_, this late without having called them were she was.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Her dad agreed, although he didn't seem to believe his own words all that much.

More minutes passed, and the waiter came by again to ask if they were ready to order yet. Of course they didn't. They could wait a little longer. Any moment now, she'd come through the door, sit down and explain them why she was late. She'd laugh when they told her that they had been worried, she'd tell them that they were being silly, that they shouldn't worry all that much. And then everything would be alright.

But that moment never came.

More than an hour, they had been waiting. Finally, she said to her father, "She probably forgot and went home."

He nodded, and they left silently, both hoping, _wishing, _that it'd be true.

The cab ride seemed to go slower than usual, because they were set on getting home as fast as they could. When they got there, though, they wished they never did.

Police cars with flashing lights were parked on the sidewalk, yellow tape keeping the bypassing people at distance. They both exchanged a glance before getting out of the car, the fear mirrored in both their expressions.

Quickly, they made their way to the dreaded yellow tape. Her heart pounded in her chest as she ducked underneath it, her dad following her example. The cops seemed to notice them and one of them jogged towards her saying something like, "You're not allowed to be here." But it was too late. The body laying on the street had caught her eye and it was like she was drawn to it, although at the same time wanting to run away.

She stood next the lifeless body of her mother and she could feel something come up in the back of her throat and she turned around and ran, but she didn't get far before she needed throw up, the sickening feeling in her stomach never going away. Tears were burning behind her eyes, and threatened to spill.

Her head was spinning, and somewhere she could hear one of the cops calling her. Not that she registered the fact ,though. The world around her seemed to have faded away, the image of the pool of blood around her mother burned into her mind. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to believe that it was real.

She wanted to escape all of it.

Which is when she ran. Ran as fast as her legs could carry her, away from everything. When she'd be back it would all be gone, at least, that is what she told herself.

Lungs burning and muscles complaining, she pushed herself to go further, the physical pain erasing the mental one, bringing her to a safe place, the one where the sound of her pounding heart and ragged breathing were the only things on her mind.

She didn't know how long she'd ran when she stopped, almost collapsing on the sidewalk. All her muscles seemed to hurt, and she was quite dizzy, but it didn't matter. All that mattered that she didn't have to see what she'd seen before anymore.

The sidewalk seemed comfortable at that moment, but it wasn't long before a police cruiser stopped nearby. The doors were roughly slammed shut and a policeman approached her. She didn't remember much more after that.

That was how Kate Beckett got into running.

-

**A/N: So, it would really, **_**really, **_**mean a lot to me if you reviewed. This story will just be two chapters long and the next one will be in the present, **_**and, **_**it'll be less 'heavy' than this one. I hope to get it up by tomorrow. **__


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the words of encouragement and the lovely reviews. This is the second and final chapter (like I said, it is a short story). This is set in what could be the future present (Season three), but there aren't really spoilers.  
This is kind of different from the last one, but I hope you'll like it. :)  
**

**Running Away**

Running.

It was something Kate had gotten pretty good at over time. A couple times a week, she'd put on her running shoes and go out for a run. It was because she loved the high, the ability to push herself to go just that extra mile and, of course, it was a great stress-reliever after work.

But this time she wasn't running because of any of those reasons. No, Kate Beckett was running away.

She'd never considered herself a coward. Sometimes she even felt like she was the opposite. But not today.

It was just after sundown, and it was starting to cool down a bit after a long hot day. It was great weather to run in. As Kate turned the corner of another block, she tried to figure out how she'd gotten in this position.

It had all started in the break room earlier that evening. The case they'd been working on had been wrapped up nicely and she was just going to get a cup of coffee before getting ready to go home for the day, thinking that everyone had gone home already. Just as her cup started to fill itself with coffee, she felt his presence behind her, invading her personal space as usual.

_She sighed and turned around. "What, Castle?"_

"I want to talk." He said, using the tone he only used when he was serious about something. It alarmed her only slightly, and when she didn't reply but just took a sip of coffee, he continued.

"About us."

She almost choked, and ended up coughing loudly instead. "What?" She managed to say.

He took a step closer towards her. "I think you heard me, Kate." She forced herself to meet his eyes at the sound of her name and regretted it instantly.

"What about us?" She asked, deciding to play it coy. "I don't believe there is an 'us', Castle."

"Not yet." He said, and he really seemed convinced of his own words. "But I want there to be."

Their eyes locked again and she opened her mouth to say something, **anything**, _but she couldn't think of a good thing to say and settled on, "I− eh… You do?"_

"Yeah." He said and she noticed him carefully inching closer. Somehow she found herself subconsciously leaning in to him and before she knew it, his lips were on hers.

It sent her mind spinning and for a moment, she gave herself over to just her senses, tasting him deeply, just because she could. Minutes, hours, it seemed, passed before they broke off, in desperate need for air.

As they both caught their breath, the reality of what this could mean hit her hard. They had crossed a line. And the further they went over that, the harder it would be to go back. For a second the night of her mother's murder flashed through her mind. How she wished that she hadn't crossed the crime scene tape, the terrible image forever imprinted in her mind.

She couldn't do this. She didn't want to lose him. Castle. If things went bad, if they broke up, he wouldn't come around to the precinct anymore.

In mere seconds, she had gone from happy to slightly panicked and, without another word, she left, leaving a stunned Castle behind.

Lost in thought, she didn't pay much attention to where she was going, running on autopilot. One thing she knew was, she had to do _something _to make up with him. She just− She hadn't expected his sudden urge to talk about 'them'. _Why now? _ The question had been on her mind since she'd left the precinct. The little dance they had been doing, flirting, teasing but most of all, bickering, had been fine by her. They had pretty much gone back to what they had been doing before the summer. Before Demming. And Gina.

It was safe. She liked safe.

This new development, however, wasn't. Safe, that is. Still, she didn't exactly discourage him with that kiss. She sighed and starting slowing her pace. Suddenly she noticed the street she was in. And more particularly, the apartment building that was in that street.

She came to a complete stop. A voice inside her head was yelling at her to ignore safe. To take the risk. And before she could change her mind, she went in the building, greeted the doorman she'd come to know over time and went up to his floor.

Although there was a doorbell, she decided on the good old knock on the door, because it was less loud, so there might be chance he wouldn't hear it. Not that she was planning on running away again. But still, it was nice to have options.

As she waited for Castle to open the door, she suddenly doubted herself. She hadn't thought about the fact that she was all sweaty before. Also, she had no idea what to say. But, when he _did _actually open the door, all doubts were erased.

"Kate? Wh−"

She stepped forward, glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone else was in the living room and, when she noticed that nobody was, kissed him solidly, trying to convey in her actions what she couldn't do in words.

Although surprised at first, Castle soon regained his posture and responded, deepening the kiss and increasing contact between their bodies by pulling her closer.

With one hand she managed to close the door behind them, and she smiled against his lips at the new development she'd made.

She had stopped running.

**The End**

A/N: So, like I said, it's short, it was just this idea that I had to write to get it out of my mind. I would really like it if you reviewed, though. :)  
And for the ones who read my other story, 'Crossing Lines', I'm working on a new chapter of that as well…__


End file.
